bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Icarax
2008 Spoiler?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:56, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Nuva blog, maybe? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 21:41, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :: Yeah, that's where I got the info. He's mentioned by name in the latest update, and that's where I got the quote from. Some of it is from theories on BZP that were proved correct, but most is from GNB6. I guess it could be considered spoilers for 2008, but a regular on BZP who keeps up with the story would probably know all of this anyway, and it's not a leaked name or anything. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 21:45, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::When LD760 said that, I think he meant leaked pics. Icarax will be a set next year, but none of this information comes from the leaked stuff (if he one of the leaked sets - I'm not saying he is). Incidentally, I was the BZP member who made the first theory with Icarax in it. ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 22:03, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Makuta of Karzahni? Did I miss something? Because I don't know where it was said Icarax is the Makuta of Karzahni. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 20:55, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :You sure did. Greg said it in the OGD. Can you take my word for it, or should I try to find the quote? ([[User:Takuna|'Takuna']] | [[User talk:Takuna|'Talk']]) 22:47, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :: I'll take your word for it. I haven't been keeping up with the OGD lately, so it's definitely possible I haven't seen it yet. I have a lot of catching up to do... [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 02:07, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Antidermis? where does it say Icarax was ever in antidermis form? and on top of that, where does it say the Ignika devolved him back into makuta armor? -Panakalego 02:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, i haven't read the new book yet. = ) -Panakalego 21:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::It's Comman Knowledge that all Makuta's Spirits are Antidermis Bioleader 12:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) So TECHNICALLY he isn't dead, because his molecules COULD come back together eventually.Toafan13 01:22, 24 November 2008 (UTC) No. Let's say Chuck Norris rips Santa into pieces(because he forgot to give Chuck a gift). After a few days, somebody reassembles him. Either way Santa is dead. :Gorast said herself that once Icarax stops teleporting, he's going to be in pieces. Much like the gory example above. (↑) And she said he will stop. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 05:36, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Its Good This page looks good to me it doesnt seem to need anymore infoGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 00:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it probably does have an adequate amount of info. But my main purpose of revision is that the info is badly-written and disorganized. Don't worry; I'll be done soon. ;-)[[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 14:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC)